Deadly Love
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: The day that sent Robin into depression is here, once again: the day his parents died. Now, Starfire feels she must help him. Different from my other oneshots. RS


Here I am with another one shot. This one has some angst in it, and it may be really long, but it is romantic and throughout the whole story, there'll be fluffy hints for Starfire and Robin.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, and it vexes me so. But on the bright side, I've got another watermelon jolly rancher…hee, hee.

(Sigh)

Just read it already before I ruin the mood with my stupid antics.

His hair wisped around in the later fall, crispy wind. Today was the day. The day Robin despised. He had never told anybody about it except Bruce-his mentor, Batman, the guy who got the closest to becoming Robin's new father. Robin stood silently on the roof alone at night staring into the horizon of a deep blue sky filled with stars and a crescent-shaped moon shining brightly.

The day was almost over. Then Robin hoped he'd never think about them until next year. And though Robin thought about his parents a lot, he mostly thought about them on this exact day. The day that changed Robin's life forever. The day that molded Robin into becoming a fighter, an independent child seeking for a purpose in life. Until he found Bruce. The guy that was like the father he never had…literally.

Then a shadow appeared behind Robin. The only titan who'd be this worried about Robin's emotions was Starfire. The girl that always brightened his day. Even when he was so depressed and wouldn't talk to anybody, her bubbly personality made him smile every time. This day had never met Starfire in an aura of Robin's depression. Until today. And today was the day Robin knew he'd spill his entire world out. His emotions and deep, dark secrets only Bruce knew about.

"Robin, please, tells me what is the matter. I feel like I am responsible for your reactions of this day because I am unable to make you smile like I have in the past. Please, tell me." She begged in a jingling whisper that sent more chills up and down Robin's spine then the crispy wind did.

"I can't." Robin managed to reply quietly. Starfire stomped her foot but kept in her emotions to fix his. She calmed down and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. She started to massage him peacefully.

"Yes you can. Robin, I have always been able to walk you through all of those tough times. And I want to this time." She said. Robin bit his lip.

"On this day…" He continued slowly, "my parents, they passed away." He whispered. Starfire gasped and hugged Robin.

"I am terribly sorry. I now understand why you are stuck in a blanket of deep sorrow my dear friend Robin. I guess it is very heart breaking to loose somebody you love dearly. And maybe that is why I always want you to be happy and have a smile on your gorgeous face Robin." She said.

"Thanks Star. But maybe on your home planet everybody is happy all the time, but here on earth, there are emotions of sadness and more. Not just happiness." Robin replied hugging her back then quickly releasing him from her embrace. He blushed under his mask and quickly sat down and let his legs hang off the tower. Starfire took a deep breath then sat down as well.

"Well, I guess it would be quiet horrific if my kanorfka, Galfore got taken to the gauntlet of snorvalaks. I think on this planet that means prison." Starfire informed Robin. Robin nodded and let her words seep in.

For minuets Robin and Starfire sat there in awkward silence watching the beautiful and peaceful deep blue rippling waves flow onto the rocky shore then resume it's unknown position in the ocean.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I understand it is very personal and it's none of my business but-" Robin cut Starfire off.

"No. You're right. I trusted you with all of my emotions before, you helped me defeat Slade more than any other titan, you were always right by my side. I'm sorry. I've always treasured our friendship and promised myself whenever I had a problem I couldn't battle alone I'd go to you. I should have told you." He said sound angry with himself. Slamming his fist down on the hard, cold cement was also a major sign of discouragement towards himself. Starfire took his hand into hers and looked him dead in the eye.

"I am truly flattered and I want to make you and your self-esteem raise higher then the clouds again." Starfire whispered. Robin gave an incredibly weak smile, that it looked like he didn't even smile at all.

"I assume this is just a personal thing is it not?" Starfire asked. Robin shook his head 'no'. He started to brush her hand gently.

"I told my old mentor Bruce, and I trust you as much as I trust him. I don't know why I kept it away from you." Robin replied.

"I've always made you smile. I've always wanted you to be happy, but my ideas in making you joyful again will not be able to help your wounded heart and soul." She said.

"I don't know why I even stress over it. I barely even remember them. I guess I only think about them, because I just don't know." Robin whispered sounding like a cry. Robin shot around to Starfire and wrapped his muscular arms under her arms and on top of her shoulders giving Starfire the oddest hug she has ever had. Starfire knew if Robin started to heavily cry, she would cry too. She bit her lip and replied to Robin in a regular hug around the waist.

"It is okay. I may not know a lot about your planet earth and it's customs, but I do understand angst." Starfire said. "And it really hurts emotionally and physically." She sighed closing her eyes. There were muffled sounds coming from Robin, but Starfire was to wrapped up in the romantic agony overflowing the roof of Titans Tower.

"Now I now how Raven always feels-alone." Robin murmured.

"But dear friend Robin, you are never alone when I am near." Starfire said in a soothing, gentle tone of voice. Starfire motioned her fingers into Robin hair. Momentarily playing with the spikes until Robin let go of the embrace.

"I think I've finally realized that Star. But even though I know you'll always be next to me cheering me up, I still feel alone. Like Raven." He whispered.

"That is not true. Neither you nor friend Raven are alone. You are not lonely! Never will I allow it and please do not cast that devilish saying over you!" She yelled in an overprotecting voice. Robin didn't say anything. He just once again let her deep, meaningful words seep in and drowned his sorrow.

"I know you are not speaking. So let me speak. You have always done well for me, and I've always wanted to make it up to you. I feel I have not yet. I owe you and I think tonight is the night where I finally pay you back for your trouble in making me joyful. Your parents passing away is very personal and something you might never get over. But do not let it scar you for the rest of your life. You have a lot to live for. You have a great life, great friends, and much, much more. You are very handsome, kind, generous, and an excellent fighter. You may not ever be able to fight away your depression, but you can fight away the scary things that make you think of them. You love them and I know you do. But don't let a scary scar make you give up your life. You are seeking for a purpose in life, and you have found one. To this night, you shall never sink to rock bottom." Starfire spoke. Her speech was more meaningful to Robin then Martian Luther King Jr's "I have a dream speech".

"You're absolutely right. I can't let that scar my life. I do have a lot to live for, and I will live my life out. I'll follow the path to my future. No matter where it take me, I shouldn't ever let that nasty scar bring me down." Robin said.

"I am very proud of you. You have over came your fears! And do you know what else?" Starfire asked him. Robin shook his head 'no'. Starfire flipped opened her communicator and showed him the time.

"The day is over." Starfire said with a joyful smile on. Robin also smiled happily and triumphantly. He stood up then help Starfire up.

"I wanna thank you." Robin said. Starfire smiled and flipped her hair out of her face. Robin gave her a heart-throbbing, fluffy, romance packed kiss. The kiss last five to six minutes long. The embrace wore off leaving Starfire a little disappointed, but very happy. She giggled a little. Robin's eyebrow went up under him mask.

"Now I have to make _this_ up to you." She giggled. This made Robin start to laugh too. He took her hand into his.

"Well, we could always go out to breakfast." Robin said in a sly voice.

"Why don't we just go downstairs to he kitchen and wait for our friends to awaken?" Starfire asked. Robin kissed her lightly on the cheek. He quickly let go and saw Starfire blush light pink.

"Because I don't wanna share you with anybody else." He whispered in her ear. Starfire gave a flattering smile. She squeezed his hand gently and flew up in the air.

__

Fin

A/N: Please review! And, there was a certain problem. The guidelines were not remembering that I agreed to the terms, so it wouldn't let me create a new story, but now I can. Sorry for all this chaos.


End file.
